That Day Chad Dylan Cooper…
by MidnightMeadow
Summary: another story of the episode, My Two Chads . What happens when Chad loses his girl that he truly loved, and she won't give him another chance ? T  for several coarse languages.
1. prologue

" I'm sorry Chad… but it's too late. "

Her polite, but sharp words viciously narrowed and were shot right to the greatest Chad Dylan Cooper's heart. Then, the love of the CDC, and the 'lady' of Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe silently and coldly walked out of the set of Celebrity First Mates.

As soon as she coldly left the set, the studio was quiet as if it was hit with a bomb. Grady, and Nico were just sitting there with mixed emotions, and Tawni being worried about Sonny.

Chad wasn't able to say anything after her words of breaking up. He was heart-broken, but more than that, he felt like an asshole bastard after all for using Chaz on some of the dates, and knowing nothing about the girl he said he loved for real. He ran out to see if Sonny has gone far, and when he found out that she wasn't that far away from him, he ran as fast as he could and grabbed onto the girl's round, and small shoulders.

" Sonny…. can we please… I beg you… can we please talk about this? "

" There is nothing to talk about between me and you now. "

She had heavy tears hanging on her big stunning brown eyes, and her white, but pinkish soft cheek was left with dry tear marks. When Chad saw that, his heart crushed down, knowing that he was the one who made her into this situation, and he felt like a total bastard. Again.

" Sonny. Please. Give me one more chance. Please? "

" Chad. We've been dating for months, and you know nothing about me. " She replied with her husky voice. " and… you've used a guy who looks exactly like you to be on a date with me. I… I can't give you another chance. I'm sorry. "

She walked away wiping the tears off of her eyes. His hands hopelessly fell back to its own position from her shoulders as she walked away. He couldn't grab her no more because of guiltiness. Chad just looked at her walking away, and getting faraway. His sparkling blue eyes had no more stunning light of its own, but gloomy darkness has erupted, and was spreading through his eyes.

CDC without Sonny, was back to his old self again. A bitchy asshole jerk. Sonny Munroe was the only one reason why he has changed. Dating, seeing, feeling Sonny with his heart made him think more about being nicer. He loved her dearly with his heart, never feeling that way to a girl before. At first, he thought it was nothing, and was just a normal relation relationship but as they dated, and Chad knew more about Sonny, he wanted more of her. He desperately wanted to know who she was_ inside_. Every night, he thought of her before going to sleep, and it made a smile spread through his cherry red lips. It was as if he was in heaven while dating the girl. Sonny Munroe was the perfect match for him. He couldn't imagine himself in 20 years without Sonny Munroe beside him, smiling brightly like the sun.

But that day, Chad Dylan Cooper has lost the girl that he truly loved.


	2. chapter one

The next morning, bright morning sunlight, and the harmony of birds woke Chad up with a headache in his head. After all the break ups, and tears, he only remembered running into the bar near Condor studio, and feeling the burning alcohol running down his throat all night until he passed out.

He thought everything didn't happen yesterday, and everything was the same. Sonny Munroe was still his girl, and still was his lover. He would go in the cafeteria, and Sonny would welcome him with a lovely, and comforting morning hug. He spread a smile on his face, got washed up, grabbed a white top from the closet, and a black denim jean.

As he walked into the cafeteria, the room became silent. Everyone's eyes were concentrated to Chad. He looked around the cafeteria with a weird look, and his blue hopeless eyes caught this week's Tween Weekly magazine, with him, and Sonny's picture on it. He snatched the magazine, and read the cover;

[CHANNY AND THE SHOCKING BREAK UP WITH TEARS]

He slammed the magazine back to the table. _I guess that wasn't a dream after all_, he thought. He looked around the cafeteria, and soon as he saw the stunning dyed-black hair of Sonny Munroe, her big shining brown eyes looking at her morning coffee, he felt a decent lump in his heart, and was almost about to burst into tears.

He silently walked over to her, crossing about a table or two. As he reached her, he only looked at her. Not even an ordinary greeting of good morning, he just looked at her, and she looked a glance at him for a second, and coldly looked away. Her eyes were cherry red as if she cried last night, and her emotions weren't peppy as before. It was the opposite. His eyes got watery as he heard her heels walking out of the cafeteria.

He lost his appetite, and was depressed again. He had no hope of her anymore. The Randoms just looked at him with a poor pity look, Nico and Grady gently tapping on his shoulders to comfort him, and Tawni running out to catch up with Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad Dylan Cooper, who she dearly love… loved, is an asshole jerk. He's the worst actor of our generation, and is the worst men in this entire earth combined.

Though, for some stupid reasons, Sonny Munroe's heart won't stop pounding, and the tears became waterfalls again. She thought she got over him last night with the non-stop tears until the morning. Maybe her body itself over him, but the fucking heart didn't get rid of him yet.

Sonny pounded her heart with her small fist so it will stop, but it didn't work. As she thought of Chad Dylan Cooper's gorgeous sparkling blue eyes, and his soft blonde-brownish hair, Sonny knew she still loved him, but couldn't forgive him and give him another chance.

He crushed Sonny once with using Chaz, and he crushed her again twice with knowing nothing about her. That was enough. He was a fucked up bastard. Period. Sonny knew almost everything about him as she dated. She felt like a stupid one-sided lover for knowing almost everything about him, and him knowing nothing about her.

Since the day Sonny knew what _love_ actually meant, she always thought love is supposed to be with two people, getting to know each other, and becoming one. But, all those months Sonny have been dating Chad, he came up with nothing about her. She felt stupid, and slammed the door of the dressing room, and sat down on the sofa.

Few seconds later, Tawni cautiously came in, closed the door quietly, and sat beside Sonny on the pinkish-reddish sofa. Her gorgeous blonde hair that smelled like the refreshing shampoo Sonny bought her few days a go gently landed on Sonny's shoulders.

" Sonny… are you alright? " she carefully asked. Sonny didn't nod, shook my head, or spoke. She just sat there looking down at her shining black nails. She didn't want to ask that question. Tawni knew how Sonny felt. " Chad… is… not the greatest actor of our generation, or is the best guy in the world. " A pity smile spread across Sonnny's face, thinking of him again. " but, he really loves you. And you know that. Can't you just give him another chance? "

" …Tawni, I can't forgive him anymore. " she sighed, and started the conversation. Her voice started to crack again. Tears welled up again on her eyes. " To him… I'm just another girl that he flirted with. "

" Oh come on Sonny, you don't know. He really loves you. And I _know_ that you love him too. " Tawni got up, and started playing with Sonny's shining hair into braids. " Maybe him taking you away from us could be a tinsy bit dangerous, but… I know that you love him from your heart. Your eyes were always filled with happiness after you came back from a date with him. "

" But, that was all Chaz…. Tawni, even if I wanted to forgive Chad, I can't. He used a total stranger on our dates. " Sonny sighed.

" Think about it this way; you've still dated _Chaz_ because you thought he was Chad. Right? " Tawni asked, still playing with Sonny's long black hair.

" _Chad_ wasn't dating _me_. " Sonny raised her voice, and her tears started to come down her eyes. " Chaz was. Chaz started to know stuff about me, but not Chad. "

Tawni couldn't say anything anymore. She was certain that Sonny was heart-broken. Bad. Tawni let go of Sonny's hair, and padded Sonny's hair down, and gave her a comfortable hug. That's what Tawni could do for her now. Sonny buried her face on Tawni's shoulders, and started to sob. Tawni hated her clothes getting wet, but she didn't care about that right now.

Her friend was deeply hurt in the heart.

* * *

Anthony J. Walker was tall and slim, with a built up body, and chocolate brown hair that was a medium length. He looked about 18 to 19. He was the new cast of Mackenzie Falls, playing Henry Kerright, Mackenzie's friend. The role of Henry was to be a handsome nerd, who will help Mackenzie with his falls a lot.

The tall and slim Anthony walked down the Condor Studio hallway, lost. He couldn't find a way, since when he got the call for Henry Kerright, he wasn't paying attention much to the person who was speaking, and telling him which set is which because he was too excited.

He saw a door that had a shining star in front. He peeked in, and saw a big dressing room, with fancy decorations that was funky. Then, his eyes caught a stunning girl with black hair looking down hopelessly. He felt worried for the girl he doesn't know, and carefully walked in to the room.

" Excuse me… sorry to come in like this, but are you alright? " Anthony asked with a worried look. The stunning girl turned her head around, looking at Anthony's eyes. His heart started to pound faster and faster. Her eyes were red as if she cried a lot, but her eyes were gorgeous brown. Her skin was pale, and her lips were cherry red. She looked familiar.

" uhm… yeah. I'm alright. Thanks… you are…? " The stunner asked. Anthony couldn't say anything but he was thinking who she was. Really familiar –

" Sonny Munroe. " Anthony spoke. He finally remembered the girl. " You're Sonny Munroe ! aren't you ? " Anthony started smiling, and Sonny spread a smile on her lips too.

" Yeah…yeah. I'm Sonny Munroe…. I think you saw me on So Random ? " She was kind of awkward with the stranger.

" It's me ! Anthony J. Walker ! Remember me from grade 6 in Wisconsin? " Sonny thought deeply for a moment about the years in grade 6, and a happy bright smile was spread on her lips. Sonny has met her first love from 5 years a go.


	3. chapter two

Sonny and Anthony walked side by side with the girl showing the boy around the studio. He was amazed on how big the place was, and he was also amazed to see Nico and Grady down the hallway.

" Sonny? are you okay? " Nico cocked his eyebrows, and asked, he had a huge ice cream cone in one hand with 4 balls of ice cream and a chocolate frosting on top.

" Yeah Sonny, are you? " Grady took a mouthful bite of the same kind of ice cream cone he had, though, Grady's ice cream seemed much bigger than Nico's. That could be the reason why Nico looked kind of frowned at the moment.

" Yeah. I'm okay, thanks guys. " Sonny replied with a forceful smile, " Oh. Meet my friend from grade six, Anthony, and Anthony, meet my friends. Nico, and Grady. "

" Anthony J. Walker. – Nice to meet you both. I'm a big fan of you guys. " he smiled, and reached out his hands. Anthony's smiles were sure beautiful; his teeth were white, his lips were pinkish-red color which was more standing out because of his soft pale skin, with a cute dimple on one side of his cheeks.

" Sonny's friend is also our friend. Nice to meet you Anthony. Is he here for a tour…? " Nico asked with shaking Anthony's hand. After, Grady shook the tall boy's hand with a chubby cute grin.

Sonny's face darkened, " No. He's the new cast of Mackenzie Falls. Henry Kerright… right? " Sonny looked up at Anthony, and Anthony nodded with a grin. As he nodded, Nico and Grady's face darkened a bit, and looked down.

" Well. Then. Good luck to you Anthony, and I'll see you around man. " Nico padded Anthony's sharp and wide shoulders, and walked away. Anthony mumbled something to him. Grady gave him a big smile and a slight pat on Anthony's packed stomach. As he walked away, Grady looked a weird, but jealousy glance at him, and a glance at his hands.

" They're like family. " Anthony followed as Sonny walked down the hallway. " Don't you have two more casts? Tawni?…and Zora? "

" Yes. Tawni and Zora. " Sonny nodded as she walked. She was thinking about those two weird, but warm casts that were always by her side when she had trouble. " Tawni went shopping, and Zora is at school. We start when Zora gets here. "

Anthony stopped for a minute, and thought of something. He realized Sonny was crying in the dressing room. Her eyes were red, and still are. Then he thought of the moment when Nico and Grady's face got darkened when they were noticed with the fact that he's a new cast of Mackenzie Falls. Sonny looked at him with a worried expression and asked him what's wrong, and Anthony turned back and faced Sonny's pretty figure.

" Sonny, did something happen between you…and Chad Cooper guy? Who plays Mackenzie? "

Sonny turned away from Anthony, and Anthony grabbed her shoulder and made her turn back towards him. I guess it really hit her, since her eyes were teary again. Anthony understood everything that Sonny was trying to say now – he grabbed Sonny's thin arm, and tightly locked her into his strong pale arms, and padded on her softly and gently on her shoulders. When Sonny could hear Anthony's heartbeat she felt relaxed and secure, so she leaned her head against his chest.

" It's alright…. I understand what situation you're in. " Anthony closed his eyes tight, " Remember? I was in that situation in grade 6 too. " Sonny let out a gentle laugh. " You don't have to tell me now. "

Sonny couldn't hold the tears any longer, and soon, her eyes were wet again. She felt like a dummy for crying over something like this. She was the one who ended the relationship, but she was the one who was deeply hurt. She thought her tears were dried up – but it didn't yet.

Anthony slowly padded her on the back, repeating 'it's okay'. To Sonny, Anthony was like a shade, where you can be relaxed. He was like that in grade 6 too, so almost every girl in the class had a huge crush on him. He listened to girls' problems, and helped them out all the time. Anthony was nothing like the other guys in this world. He was more understanding, and kind. To get a way out, Sonny would have to tell him after the waterworks were done.

" Though, know that I'm always here for you. Okay? " Anthony let go of Sonny from his body, and placed his cherry red lips on Sonny's pale cheeks. Her face heated up as the lip landed on her cheeks.

" what was that for? " As Anthony saw Sonny's face was reddish and she had a smile on her lips, he smiled a big grin. As Anthony was popular with girls, and knew how to treat them right, he was somehow a player. Though, he never cheated on a girl before. That was for sure. He only dated one girl at a time.

From about 10 meters away, sparkling blue eyes crunched his script book, making a fist and walked rapidly towards the tall thin man who was hugging, and was kissing Sonny on the cheek. It was a huge jealousy for the boy. Sonny getting hugged tight, and kissed on the cheek by another guy he doesn't even know about.

He aimed his fist at the guy as he reached him. The tall thin boy fell to the floor with curse word coming out from his mouth, and the girl screaming as he crashed onto the ground.


	4. chapter three

The tall thin boy so called, Anthony J. Walker, the new cast of Mackenzie Falls playing the role, Henry Kerright fell on the ground with a thud because of a sudden punch. He whispered a curse word quietly as he was touching his bruise. Sonny Munroe kneeled down beside him looking at his bruise for a moment, and worrying about him, and then glanced at the sparkling blue eyes who have punched him. Sparkling blue eyed Chad was breathing heavily, and Sonny got up staring at him into his eyes, and slapped him across the face.

" What is the matter with you? " Sonny yelled, " why did you just do that to him? "

Chad's sparkling blue eyes vaguely shook. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and his cheeks were slowly turning red, but his heart was pounding more and more as he looked at her. Chad's beautiful girl was staring into his eyes. His mouth was tight shut as she asked him.

" Apologize Chad. " Sonny sighed since he did not speak.

" No. Sonny, don't worry. I'm fine. " Anthony got up, touching Sonny's shoulders. Calm looking, no anger, or fear was in his eyes. Only calmness was surrounding his green eyes. Chad silently watched his actions.

" Are you sure? You have to film soon. " Sonny turned around to Anthony, with a worried voice and her back was facing Chad.

" Yeah. I'm fine. If it leaves a bruise, I'll cover it up with makeup. " Anthony smiled. As he smiled, Sonny followed his actions and smiled too. To Chad, they looked like a couple, so he shook his head denying the thought, and angrily walked away.

" That… was Chad Cooper. Right? " Anthony asked while watching Chad walking away, Sonny nodded, and pointed out; _Actually, more like Chad Pooper_. and rolled her eyes. Anthony chuckled as she spoke, and they resumed to their tour of the Condor studio.

**Chad's POV**

The guy's calm green eyes were dimly appearing in Chad's mind, and Sonny's bright smiles towards him made him angrier. Sonny sharing laughs with another guy. That made Chad anxious. He unfolded the crunched script, and read a page or two, but soon, he threw the script on the make-up table, and pushed his back against the chair he was sitting on, and leaned his head back.

Mackenzie Falls was getting boring to Chad. Reading and memorizing scripts was just a piece of cake. It was nothing for him anymore since he's been doing that since he was a child. He was just like a robot, which reads and speaks the same line in a thick book so called; script. But to that robot, Sonny Munroe gave him happiness, and laughter. Mackenzie Falls casts were surely welcoming, but Sonny was beyond the casts. She was like… the sun. Bright, and energetic, no matter what, wherever she was, whoever she was with, she was shining like the sun. She was _his_ Sonshine. Sonny's sonshines were bright — and was hopeful.

" Anthony J. Walker? " one of Mackenzie Falls staff's familiar voice caught Chad's ears, " Ahh. Yes. We were surely waiting for you. " he laughed. They were having a stupid conversation about _Mr. Walke_r's role of Henry Kerright. Who cares? He just goes on set, read some lines, and get off the set. That was it.

" before we get to give you your script, you should meet Chad Dylan Cooper. " As the staff said that, Chad rolled his eyes – _here we go again_, he thought. Footsteps and sense of someone near him surrounded Chad's mind. " Chad. We have our Henry. Anthony – and, Anthony, he's Chad. Role of Mackenzie. " Then, a thin, pale, and soft looking hand came up in Chad's eyes.

" nice to meet you Mr. Chad _Dylan_ Cooper. " Chad cocked his eyebrows as he heard the Dylan part emphasized by a medium deep voice, and turned his chair around with a restraint smile and started his greetings.

" nice to meet yo…. " Chad paused for a minute – and everything paused too. As he turned around, his cute, but restraint smiles faded away like the light, and useless dust flying away with the wind. The sparkling blue eyes saw the calm, pure green eyes staring down at him, and the short chocolate brown hair shining because of the lights in the studio.

Long and thin arms that locked Sonny's petit body, Pale hands that were padding Sonny's back, cherry red lips that were planted on Sonny's cheek and the small red bruise that was attached to his cheeks were catching the sparkling blue eyes.

Anthony smiled as he was waiting for Chad to shake his hand, but Chad got up from his seat, and silently walked away.

**Tawni's POV**

The beautiful long blonde hair that reached Tawni's shoulders happily flung around as she was skipping down the studio hallway with about 8 bags of shopping bags; 4 on each arms. _Shopping spree_ was the best thing that a person could've ever made. Whoever made something like that, is a sure role model of Tawni Harts, and a genius.

She was happily skipping down the hallway, with her wallet and her phone in each hands. Her wallet was still filled with money, since it was a payday, and her cell phone was blasting the melodies of text messages, and phone calls wanting Tawni from everywhere. She smiled as if she was the queen of the world, she dreamt this moment of life, and became a comedian; Fame, and Fortune.

She paused for a moment rested her back on the wall, and checked all her texts and replying to each and every one of them with a proud grin hanging around her lips. Her fingers rapidly went back and fourth on the keys and pressed the button so called; 'send'. She was skilled on texting already from about the age of fifteen.

When she was done texting, she was about to proudly walk down the hallway until she heard,

" It's alright…. I understand what situation you're in. " She gasped, and opened her ears wide as the man said his words. " Remember? I was in that situation in grade 6 too. "

_Scandal in the studio! _She got excited and accidently let out a _eep_! Tawni got anxious if her eep was louder than she thought, but when she realized that no one noticed, and calmed her heart down, and looked a peek at who the scandal's main characters were.

Tawni's jaw dropped down as she saw dark haired Sonny getting hugged by a hot pale, chocolate brown short haired guy, tall, and looked pretty packed, but were thin padding on her back. Her eyes widened as she saw the moment, and without any choice, quickly went the opposite way she was supposed to go.

As Tawni was quickly walking back, she heard some thump from the place where Sonny and the guy was, but didn't really care about that part, and rushed herself around the studio to her dressing room.

Sonny with another_ hot_ guy than Chad.

Tawni definitely had to help Sonny go out with him.


	5. chapter four

**Chad's POV**

Why the fuck was he here? First, he was like an annoying fly getting in my way with doing such stuffs with Sonny, and now he's the role of _Henry Kerright_? Mackenzie's _friend_? Henry Kerright comes a lot into play this season for supporting Mackenzie on his own stupid reasons. So does that mean_ I_ have to be with that _player_?

Chad aimed the wall, but it was shooting soon, so he paused, and tried to release his anger and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to calm down. There was no way back now. Anthony… whatever his name is here, he's chosen, and he's the friend… _Bullshit. He's probably stalking me._ Chad thought.

He went back, with a restraint smile back to the staff and the boy. The boy dimly looked at Chad without any anger or feelings, but just smiling at him. Sparkling blue eyes of Chad just looked a snare at him. Staff just stood there, welcoming Chad back.

" Where did you go? " the staff asked.

" I quickly had to go to the washroom. " Chad smiled.

" _Haha_ Chad. I thought you didn't like him or something. I got worried…. But _washroom_? That's a relief. " the staff laughed, and padded him on the shoulders, " So you two have a sit, and talk while I get Mr. Walker his script. " and left Anthony and Chad alone in one area and walked away.

Anthony sat down as Chad sat across from him. They looked at each other's eyes. Chad's sparkling blue eyes had no more sparkles, but anger was welling up the area, and Anthony's green eyes were opposite from Chad's; sparkling, relaxed, and kind.

" are you a stalker? " Chad asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he had to ask.

" No. " Anthony answered. " I'm not a stalker. "

" Then why are you _here_? After all the situation that has happened few minutes a go… You're probably here to get me mad. Aren't you? " Chad's anger was getting more and more frustrating. " If you're here to do that, just, leave. "

" Relax. I'm not here to _stalk _anyone. " Anthony smiled, " I'm just here for the falls. "

Chad's frustration was getting to its summit. It was because of his smile that spreads around his lips even though he got punched by the person in front of him. Chad took a deep breath, and let go of it so he can have his calmness back to its own position.

" really…. " Chad asked mysteriously, as if he was a detective. " then what is the relationship between you and Sonny? "

The moment Chad asked that, Anthony chuckled quietly and spoke his words that made Chad angrier.

" I got feelings for her. " Anthony said, " I've had feelings for her since sixth grade. "

" I'm going to ask her out soon. " Anthony smiled.

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I thought having a boyfriend would be the best. Since I was in Wisconsin, and watching So Random! and hearing about Mackenzie Falls from my friends (including Lucy), I always thought getting a famous celebrity boyfriend would be the dream that a every girl dreams of. Even all those tragic breakup scandals will be very exciting, but since I hit reality, and got a celebrity boyfriend named Chad Dylan Cooper, I woke up from my dream. Getting a celebrity as your boyfriend was horrible.

As I walked into the same old boring dressing room, Tawni sat there with her legs crossed, and seemed to be waiting for me since she was staring at the door. When I came in, she quickly rushed over to me, and grabbed onto me by my shoulders and pulled me to the sofa.

" Tawni? " Sonny asked with curiosity. " What are you _doing_? "

Tawni smiled, and grasped her arms, " You know what I'm doing." She smiled a bit more, and cocked her eyebrows. " So…. who's the _guy_? "

Sonny's face frowned, as if Tawni and here were talking in different languages, " What _guy_? "

" Don't you know what I'm talking about? Hugging in middle of the hallway? Grade 6? " Tawni spoke.

" Ohhh…. You mean _Anthony_. " Sonny finally understood, and Tawni smiled. " He's a friend of mine from grade 6. "

" Sonny. You have to realize that guys and girls can't be friends for so long. " Tawni sighed, " even if they seem like friends, they can't be. That's how life is. "

" ohhh… don't talk nonsense. Me and Anthony have been good friends since the day we met each other. We're really close, but only friends. " Sonny pointed out.

" Nope. You guys are already coupling. " Tawni pointed, " You guys hugged? "

" Tawni – not every girl and guy are in a relationship when you _hug_. " Sonny sighed, " And we just hugged because I was hurt because of Cooper. " Sonny rolled her eyes thinking about the jerk.

" You like him though. That's why you probably accepted that hug. " Tawni still growled at Sonny and her stories, and myths of the fact that Sonny and Anthony likes each other.

" No, I don't. " Sonny shook her head. " Look. We're just great friends. Okay? "

" Fine. But, I bet Anthony has feelings for you, if _you_ don't. " Tawni stood up, and collapsed her hands together and made a dreamy face, imagining those Cinderella, and snow white stories. Sonny rolled her eyes watching her daydreaming about princesses and princes.

" No he doesn't, and _that's final_. " Sonny made an end to the conversation since she was getting sick of the nonsense that Tawni was giving her and faced her back towards Tawni, and the beautiful blonde frowned and walked out of the dressing room.

As Tawni walked out of the room, and closed the door tight. Her hot pink heels' steps were echoing in the empty hallway, but that suddenly stopped and devilish smile slowly appeared on her Coco Moco Coco lips shining brightly as the light in the hallway hit its color. She _definitely _is going to make Sonny and Anthony go out.


	6. chapter five

**Chad's POV**

" Everyone please be silent, and shooting five – _Action_ ! "

The staff's loud and deep voice made the whole set silent. The staff smiled as if he was proud of his powers, and walked out of the camera. Not even a single bug was buzzing, and everyone was concentrated to Chad Dylan Cooper, and Anthony J. Walker. Shooting their first meet.

" …what can you do to help me, _Kerright_? " Mackenzie spoke with a unbelieving eye.

" I can always help you with the falls Mackenzie. " Henry dimly looked at Mackenzie.

" Fine. But you are not going to betray me. " Mackenzie made the conversation to an end, and Henry nodded, smiled, and reached his pale hands out to Mackenzie. He took a glance at the hand, and then Henry, then gave a restraint smile, and shook his pale, cold hand.

" cut! That was great guys! " The director called out cut, and Chad snatched his hands away from Anthony as if he touched a gross disgusting bug. Anthony just watched Chad's childish behaviors and smiled at it. The staff padded both of the boys on the back.

" good job Chad. " Anthony padded him on the shoulders and silently, and dimly disappeared from the set the next second. Chad made a childish face about the shoulder touching thing, and got back to the shooting without Anthony. His face was more calm, and much more relaxed.

**Anthony's POV**

The calm green eyed boy's eyes weren't calm this time. It was filled with love, and hope unlike Chad's sparkling blue eyes which were now filled with anger, and curiosity. He flipped the phone, went through his contact list, and pressed 's' on his keyboard, went down a bit, and looked at the name; [Sonny Munroe]. He smiled. Even the name of Sonny was making Anthony get nervous and fluttered. He tried to text her; hi, but even that seemed a bit annoying. He didn't know if she had shooting of So Random! Right now, so with his memories, he tried to look for the dressing room that had a big sparkling yellow star in front of the door in middle of some hallways he walked down yesterday.

He walked the huge, long hallway of Condor studio. It was like a maze. He walked for a few minutes, and he would end up in the same spot as last time. Anthony was getting anxious, and worried if he was going to get lost in his workplace. No one was walking by, and the echoes of his footsteps were the only atmosphere that welcomed Anthony to the hallway.

While he walked a bit more, Anthony saw what he desperately needed at the moment; the door with a huge star in front. He smiled in relief, and cautiously knocked on the door. No one was answering, and there seemed to be no one in the room, so Anthony sneaked into see the dressing room of Sonny, and her friend Tawni or something.

Anthony walked in, and walked right back to the door. There was a person in the dressing room. He panicked, and tried to get out, but when he saw another glimpse of the person leaned against the sofa, he automatically rushed to the person, and put his pale hands on the person's forehead.

" …thank god she's alright. " Anthony sighed in relief_. __I thought she had a fever_, he thought silently to himself so Sonny won't hear anything incase she's not asleep.

Anthony silently changed his spot in front of Sonny, and smiled as he watched her deep asleep. It would be awkward if Sonny saw him now, but he didn't highly care. Anthony was too into Sonny right now to be embarrassed. Anthony came here to tell her how he feels about her anyways. _If she wakes up, I'll confess_, he thought to himself.

Sonny was definitely stunning in her sleep. Her gorgeous shining black hair running down her shoulders to about her chest making a wave while it goes down, soft and clean pale skin lightly covered with makeup, her cherry pink lips were shining with the tasty smelling lipgloss of strawberries, and her long black eyelashes were slightly touched with mascara were silently closed.

" mmmm…. " Sonny murmured, and cuddled into the soft and furry sofa. Anthony thought he was caught while watching Sonny sleeping, so his heart almost sank down, but then got up, and looked around the dressing room for a short period of time, and grasped the soft pink blanket, and putted it on top of Sonny's upper body.

" …sleep tight Sonny, " Anthony smiled a calm, heart-melting grin and leaned down to Sonny, and slowly planted his lips on her forehead, and carefully walked out of the dressing room so Sonny wouldn't wake up from her nap.

Sonny slowly, and cautiously opened her eyes, pale cheeks bloomed a reddish blush feeling her heart pounding as she placed her hands on her left chest. The kiss on her forehead was burning as if it was on fire. She never felt this way to Anthony ever before. Ever since she has met the boy in grade 6.

_Was Tawni actually right about Anthony…?_ Sonny deeply thought as she felt her mind going crazy, and her heart pounding a bit faster than before. Her heart beat faster as she thought of Anthony's calm, relaxing green eyes that looked into Sonny's.


	7. chapter six

The next morning, texts, and calls were filled in Sonny's cell phone. All those were from her friends in Wisconsin, her friends in Hollywood, Tawni, and…Anthony. She remembered that she was texting all of them last night, and accidently fell asleep. She groaned as she grabbed onto her cell phone, and started texting her friends back with an apology.

Few minutes later, after she has been texting all her friends back, her face turned red when she saw the name [Anthony] and her heart started to beat a bit faster.

' Hey Sonny, can I talk to you… tomorrow? '

Sonny took a long time answering that simple text that she could've just answered; yes, or no. She was re-reading the text over and over again, trying to act cool, but caring. She kept pressing 'reply' and 'cancel' for a long time. Finally when she made her mind, she pressed 'reply' and started typing up some stuff on her phone for Anthony. Sonny felt like she was writing a love note; anxious, and fluttered.

' yeah. Sure. What's up? '

Sonny pressed 'send' and few minutes later, her phone popped up a message saying; _your text message was sent_. She started getting nervous about what Anthony will say.

' can I talk to you in your dressing room? ' Anthony replied,

' yeah. Sure. Come on over. ' and after Sonny sent that message, she quickly got up, and got ready, and washed up for Anthony to come on over. Her heart pounded silently as she was thinking about what he was going to say to her.

About ten minutes later, the chocolate brown came into the room. Still tall, thin, and packed. His beauty didn't go away either it stayed in the same spot. He was wearing a white shirt under and a black leather jacket on top, with a long silver necklace that reached his chest. In his two hands, he was holding onto two cups of coffee. As Sonny saw him coming in, she gave him a greeting hug, and helped him with his coffees.

" good morning Sonny, " Anthony smiled. He was still the handsome boy in the morning.

" good morning to you too Anthony. " Sonny laughed, and escorted him to the sofa. They both sat down, looking at each other, feeling a bit uncomfortable and awkward. Silence filled the room.

" So…uhm… what did you have to tell me? " Sonny started the conversation out. She was playing with her fingers drawing circles on top of the coffee cup, and taking a sip of it.

" Oh. Yeah. Sorry…. " Anthony seemed to answer the question, but he paused, " Hows… So Random going? "Sonny slightly gave a grin to him and answered;

" it's going great. My friends from So Random! Are really like my family now. "

" That's good. I remember seeing you on TV, and I was so surprised to see you. " Anthony chuckled, and Sonny chuckled after. Anthony also drew circles on top of his coffee cup. The awkwardness wouldn't leave the room.

" Well… that's why I had the ceremony before I go…! " Sonny laughed.

" Yeah. Unfortunately, I was sick that day…. " Anthony thought of the past, and smiled a unfortunate smirk.

" yeah. That was pretty sad. Since you were like my _best guy friend_? " Sonny emphasized, Anthony laughed at her being silly, and again, the silence filled up the room's atmosphere. Anthony started playing with his silver necklace that came down to his chest, Sonny played with her fingers, and her soft gorgeous black hair that was tied into a light ponytail.

" you know what. I'm just going to ask you this. " Anthony finally got up, and let go of his necklace. Sonny just watched him, expecting if it was the question that she was thinking of.

" Sonny…. " Anthony murmured, " Sonny…. "

" Will you go out with me? "

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

" Will you go out with me? "

Tawni silently screamed as her ears were attached to the back door beside Sonny's table. She didn't have to do anything, but the god just helped them go out! The blonde flicked her hair, and knew it was going to be like this, and jumped up and down clapping her hands, singing; I was right, she was wrong song.

" Why am I caring…? " Tawni stopped jumping up and down clapping, and silently asked herself, " …who cares? Sonny got a _hot _boyfriend, and she was wrong! "

While jumping up and down again, Tawni heard small talks behind the door, and quickly pressed her ears against the door again. _What will Sonny say? Will she say yes? Will she say no_?

" Anthony…. that's _really_ a surprise. " Sonny's surprised voice came along Tawni's ears, " I…I don't know what to say. I thought you were my _friend_. "

" Sonny, you were never a friend for me. " Anthony confessed, " Since the day that I saw you, and the teacher made you sit beside me… " Anthony sighed, with a red blush on his both cheeks, " you were my favorite… girl… in the whole entire school. And you still are Sonny. "

Sonny's face burned up, listening to his confession. Sonny didn't get this when Chad asked her out… which was kind of a weirdly conversation though. We were talking about different people… and then he asked me out….

" So… can I have a chance… to go out with my favorite girl? " Anthony cautiously asked. Sonny smiled, and gave him a light hug, and answered,

" yes. "

As Tawni was listening to the whole conversation, she didn't end her _awwwh_s. Her heart melted as Anthony confessed to Sonny about his feelings towards her. She clapped her hands, and squeaked when she heard Sonny's final answer.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

" yes. "

_Bullshit_. Chad thought, listening to the conversation from the front door. _Fucking player is going to play her over_. That was a stupid reason to be jealous. Even Chad himself thought that. He angrily messed his hair, which he hated to do, but had no choice. If he made a sound, Anthony guy or Sonny would come out, and Sonny will be disappointed in me again.

Sonny going out with a total different guy than him was unbelievable. I guess Sonny isn't m'lady after all. He thought, and when he heard the voices again, he listened with his ears open wide.

" …I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow. " Anthony said with a fluttered voice.

" I'll wait. " Sonny seemed to smile, since she always had those kind of voices when she was kind of excited about love. Chad have experienced that voice before. Also last week too.

Anthony's footsteps came closer to the front door, and Chad quickly and quietly ran down the hallway. The door with a star on it opened wide, and the tall boy came out with a blushed, smiling face.


	8. chapter seven

The next afternoon Sonny woke up from her sweet nap, knowing that it was her first date with him in a few hours, and happily grinned. Maybe it was a bitchy thing to go out with another guy after breaking up, but he had to give at least one chance to the boy. She didn't want to let him down, or do any stupid stuff in front of him. She wanted a normal date with him.

" Sonny, let's go shopping ! " Tawni squeaked as she entered the room, walking with her hands cupped into each other's. Sonny cocked her head.

" why? Oh, wait…. Before that, I got to tell you something. " Sonny did a hand motion to make Tawni come to her side.

" what is it? " Tawni asked as she sat down,

Sonny took a deep breath, having a mind that she doesn't want to admit that she was wrong, and she had to tell her best friend… well, her closest friend in Hollywood, so Sonny swallowed her pride, and silently whispered,

" …you were right. " Sonny sighed, " Anthony asked me out. He liked me since grade 6."

" I know. " Tawni said happily, and tried to pull Sonny out of the bed. " He asked you out. Didn't he? "

" and _how did you know that_? "and Sonny's jaw opened wide, pulling Tawni back to the bed.

" I…over heard. Duh. " Tawni let her one hand out free, rolling her eyes. There was a beep from her pocket, she squeaked; _Text _! and checked her inbox, and started replying. " can't…today… got… plans… with… Munroe. " Tawni pressed the 'send' button, and pushed me into the closet to change. Sonny rolled her eyes.

* * *

The two gorgeous girls from So Random! Came out to shop. People didn't notice them since they were kind of infamous, and they had finite amount of disguise on; Sonny with a brownish blonde wig, and Tawni with a brown wig. They walked proudly, and went into bunch of stores and got crazy over clothes. They were giving each other compliments like you look gorgeous, or cute, and comments about how they, and the clothing were matching.

Sonny wore a short purple dress that comes up to her thighs, with a visible strap on her shoulders and a black belt around the waist. She can wear leggings under it too, which will make it more chic. She definitely looked gorgeous in it with her pale skin, and her black hair.

" _that_ is what you're going to wear tonight. " Tawni said with spinning her around in front of the mirror, Sonny looked at her gorgeous outfit, and smiled brightly.

" I…I guess it is. " Sonny's cheeks blushed as she thought of how the date was going to be.

* * *

_7:30 PM_

Sonny putted her purple dress on, and her hair was waved, and her make up was perfect today. The date will be perfect today, so she looked another glance at herself to see if she made any slight mistakes on her looks. Tawni walked into the room with a smile on her face.

" You sure do look gorgeous… I have to agree. " Tawni said, Sonny awwwh-ed and gave her a comfortable light hug.

From the table, the phone vibrated telling them Sonny has received a text message. Sonny jogged lightly and carefully to the table and grabbed onto her phone, and checked the text.

' I can't wait for the date tonight. ' – Anthony

Sonny smiled brightly, and sent a message back to the lucky boy.

' I can't wait either. '

Then she pressed send.

* * *

_8:04 PM_

A knock was on the door, and Sonny gladly opened the door and looked at the handsome young men in front of her dressing room.

His short chocolate brown hair was spiked up with wax; he wore something formal like a suit kind of looking jacket, and formal bottom with shining shoes. He smiled at the gorgeous sight that he was seeing of Sonny.

" You… look absolutely gorgeous tonight. " Anthony mumbled, he seemed nervous.

" thanks. You look really good tonight too. " Sonny smiled,

" Let's go. " Anthony smiled, and offered his arms, and Sonny gladly crossed her arms on his.

They walked out of the dressing room as a cute couple, and got almost everyone's attention while walking down the hallway. Some people were saying bad stuff, some saying good stuff.

Chad Dylan Cooper slowly walked about 20 meters apart with sunglasses, hat, black leather jacket, and the effort not to get caught by anybody. He walked back with his eyes only on Sonny's beautiful outfit, and while he was walking back slowly, he bumped into a person right behind him, and when he turned back, it was a blonde hair girl with sunglasses, baseball cap, and a pink hoodie… who looked familiar.

" Tawni? " Chad asked with lowering his sunglasses,

" Chad? " Tawni asked with a surprised face.

" _What are you doing here?_ " They both asked.


	9. chapter eight

Chad and Tawni stared at each other in shock for few minutes. They were both thinking; _why is he/she here_? They stopped thinking when they saw Anthony and Sonny have gone pretty far, and started following them again.

" Chad, you are _not_going to mess this date up ! " Tawni hissed quietly, Chad rolled his eyes after hearing Tawni's bitchy tone.

" If I wasn't going to mess this date up, I wouldn't even _be_ here. " Chad hissed back in a bitchy tone to her, and this time, Tawni rolled her eyes.

" I can't believe Sonny went out with a obnoxious guy like you. " Tawni sighed deeply, and Chad's jaw opened wide.

" are you kidding me? She was happy with me! Unlike with you, who always _nags_ her to go to the mall. " Chad's voice raised a bit, and Tawni made him quiet down.

" Oh _shut up_ Chad, at least I wasn't the one who exploded mouthful of water on her first date with you. " Tawni pshhed, and kept her eye on the couple. Chad had no comebacks, and he shut his mouth up.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Anthony's calm emerald eyes were never off of my looks. I smiled a bit, and he smiled back right away. We didn't talk for most of the part, but it felt like we did. Even though we didn't do anything, this date was pretty enjoyable.

" I really don't have anything to say Sonny…. " Anthony blushed, Sonny smiled a fluttered smile.

" I… don't either. " Sonny replied with a bit of pink blush appearing from her cheeks.

The night was absolutely stunning with the moonlight and starlight beautifully lighting the dark sky. Sonny loved the nighttime. Especially with a person she liked. Her heart pounded a bit faster. The feeling right now was different from when she was with Chad Dylan Cooper. For some reason, it was totally different. Sonny was looking at the same old sky, but with a different person this time. She was more comforted, and welcomed, when she was with Chad, she felt a bit fun, and joyful. She guesses it's the aura of the person she is with. She looked at the sky, and at Anthony, their eyes met, and their heart started beating faster. Anthony was getting anxious and anxious by every minute.

Anthony leaned forward into Sonny's face with silence, and their heavy and warm breaths met at a 1cm apart of distance. Sonny's heart pounded fast, and Anthony's pounded faster. Beautiful night, stunning girl, and a prince charming. What can get worse? Nothing could. Anthony slowly turned his head to the side, and Sonny turned her's. this was her first kiss in Hollywood – something she haven't done with Chad… or Chaz.

The kiss came to a sudden stop with a big thump around the corner. Sonny pulled back in surprise to see what's going on, and when she looked, no one was there to surprise the new couple of Condor studio. Anthony looked, gave an awkward, shy smile and kissed her on the cheeks. Sonny smiled as she got the kiss, and cupped her hands with Anthony's, and started walking. Anthony's hands were warm, and comfortable like a relaxing spot.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

" Shit. " Chad cursed, and snared at the chocolate brown, whose hands were cupped with the stunner.

" are you crazy? I told you not to mess this date up! " Tawni glared a evil eye at Chad. Chad looked at her, and gave her a bitchy smile.

" Are you fucking dumb? That's my _girlfriend_over there. _Hello_? ma-lady? " Chad was certainly pissed, and waved his long pale hands at Tawni. Tawni gave a silent curse word to the blonde boy.

" well she's not your_lady_ anymore you dumbass. " Tawni rolled her eyes, " you barely paid any attention to her, so she's upset, and now she's going out with a guy trillion times better than you ! "

" that is not true. I know a lot of thing about Sonny. Okay? " Chad protested, and Tawni _pshh_ed as if that was true and gave a stupid smile at him.

" Oh yeah? Then what's her first dog's name? " Tawni asked, Chad thought for a minute, thinking it was a stupid question.

" …how am I suppose to know? " Chad answered, " She never talked to me about her dog. I knew she liked dogs, but I didn't even_know_ she had dogs. "

" was it you, or was it _Chaz_… that went to the date with her a month ago? " Tawni asked, looking through her texts.

" …last month? it was probably Chaz… I was in Bangkok the other day for my vacation. " Chad smiled childishly, " But why are you asking me what I did last month? "

Tawni sighed, and showed him the text that she have received from Sonny;

[Hey,Tawn. I just got back from talking to Chad about my dog, Bella 3 I told him about my dog since he's like… a dog lover. LOL. Kay. So ummm… shopping Saturday?] – Sonny.

Chad looked at the text, and became speechless. She has a dog named Bella. Did Chad know that ever? No. Chad thought her mother was allergic to dogs or something that he had no idea that Sonny would have a dog. But, I guess here it is. Sonny has a dog, named Bella.

" Yeah. See? You only know her name, her looks, her age… and that's it. " Tawni spoke, in a worried, but annoyed voice.

" I know that she's a fantastic, and enthusiastic person inside though…. " Chad dropped his head, and looked down at his shoes which were bought from Bangkok, and started banging them on the cement walls.

" Chad. That is so sweet, but it won't work." Tawni sighed, replying to text messages that she has received, " It's time for you to move on too. "

Chad became silent for a minute, but shook his head, and looked for Sonny and Anthony. " where did they go? Let's look. " Chad's smiles were restraint, and fake. His eyes were kind of watery because of Tawni's last words. Tawni felt a bit sorry, but he had to face the truth.

It was time for Chad to move on… but Chad didn't.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

The beautiful sight of the restaurant showed every single bits of light in Hollywood. The lights were coloring the black night sky into rainbow colors, and some of the clubs near to the restaurant were booming loud dance music to the sidewalk of Hollywood. Sonny lightly danced through the music with her head, and her upper body while sitting down on the chair that Anthony has pulled out for her.

" _Anthony_? " a girl called out from the back, and when Anthony turned back, a smile spread on his face, and lightly hugged the girl. " how come you're in Hollywood? "

" Oh… nothing, just shooting some drama. " Anthony said, " how are you doing these days? "

" pretty fine… pretty fine. " The girl eyed at Sonny, " Isn't that Sonny Munroe? "

Sonny felt awkward for getting noticed. She was used to it, but not in a situation like this where almost, unofficial boyfriend's friend… who looks like a girlfriend recognizes her.

" Yeah. She is. She was my classmate in grade six. " Anthony smiled, " and Sonny, this is Jenna McCollen, my friend from camp in grade 8. "

" Hi. Nice to meet you. " Jenna smiled at Sonny and reached her hands out. " I'm a big fan of So Random. " Sonny smiled brightly and shook the girl's hands.

Jenna McCollen had red hair was reaching down her chest that was pale, but had some freckles on it. Her eyes were miracle blue, and her lips were shining because of lipgloss. She was certainly gorgeous.

Then, Jenna and Anthony went back to their conversations about the camp they had few years ago. Sonny groaned silently, listening to the same old boring music that was booming out from clubs around the restaurant.

She silently got up, and whispered to Anthony that she's going to wait for him downstairs, whether he heard it or not, and hopelessly went downstairs and leaned her back against the wall beside the entrance/exit door outside. The cold night wind crossed through her gorgeous black hair as she closed her eyes, and heard the music from the club, more closer.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Tawni went right to shopping when Chad had found out that they lost Sonny and Anthony, but Chad didn't give up on looking for them. He ran all way around Hollywood to find a single couple. He couldn't have seen well in the dark, but he could recognize Sonny from whatever angle, whatever weather, whether it's dark or not.

Then, Chad reached the restaurant that had many clubs around it booming loud music to Hollywood. He danced through it a bit, thinking he wants to go to the club soon, and noticed he was doing something else than what he was suppose to do.

He looked around the restaurant, and found a familiar looking girl in front of the door. He gasped as he ran to the girl. The girl wearing gorgeous dress with freezing black hair that was still getting colder by every second as the wind hit it.

" Sonny! " Chad raised his voice, " wh…what's wrong? Are you hurt? "

" Chad…? " Sonny opened her eyes for a second. " is that you? "

" Yeah. Sonny. It's me Chad. " Chad quickly said his words in worry, and lay his hand on Sonny's two skinny arms, " Oh shit. You're _freezing_! Where's the Anthony guy? "

" Go…away Chad. " Sonny silently whispered without any power.

" I can't go away with leaving you like _this_ ! " Chad protested, " You're going to get sick! Here. Take my jacket. " Chad quickly took his leather jacket off, and handed it to Sonny.

" Chad…you're nothing to me…anymore…. " Sonny coughed, " and, I _don't_ need your jacket. "

" Whatever I am, I don't care about it right now Sonny. " Chad worried, " you already caught a cold. You need a jacket. So take it. "

" No…. " Sonny argued, " I'm fine. Anthony's going to come in a few seconds. "

" Okay. Fine. I get it. But before he comes, take my jacket. " Chad was losing his patience.

" No Chad. It's alright. I'm fine. " Sonny argued. " _You're_ going to get cold. You can wear it. "

" Sonny. Just take my fucking jacket! " Chad exploded, " I'm worried about your health than mine. " he said, " I'm wearing something warm…. So please take it. _Please_? " Chad's voice were cracking up, and his eyes were slowly welling up. Sonny looked at his white short sleeves, and got worried.

" …. " But Sonny did not argue back, and silently grabbed onto the end of Chad's jacket. Chad carefully helped Sonny put the leather jacket on, and helped her with the zipper.

" aren't you… cold? You're wearing short sleeves. " Sonny asked,

" I'm fine. It's not cold at all anyways. " lies. Chad's arms were already filled with goose bumps, and his nose was red as a strawberry. Sonny smiled a bit, and looked up the restaurant for Anthony, and sighed.

" So what is the boy doing now? " Chad asked,

" stupid, but talking to a girl from camp. " Sonny smirked,

" …oh. " Chad nodded.

Then silence erupted as if there was a wall between Sonny and Chad. They never had this moment before. It was either a lovey-dovey moment, or a good,good,fine,fine arguing moment. She missed those days, and he did too.

" Sonny! " familiar voice of the boy came into Sonny's ears. Sonny looked, and smiled at Anthony as he rapidly came down the stairs. Chad looked at him, and started walking towards the studio.

" let's go upstairs now. I'm done with Jenna. " Anthony grabbed onto her wrists, recognizing that she was wearing a leather jacket.

Sonny looked at Chad's pity back with his arms bare open. She got worried if he will get sick. It didn't mean anything, but she was worried about his health. It was only because he helped her. Not in a way of liking.

She slowly snatched her wrist away from Anthony's, and looked at Anthony and gave him a pity smile, and said,

" I'm going to go with him. "


	10. chapter nine

Sonny ran fast as she could in those high heels that she was wearing. It was much harder to run in high heels and a dress on. She panted as she ran towards the short-sleeved Chad. Guess Chad heard the heels breaking the silence with the asphalt, he looked back with a cold filled eye, which were getting teary and red because of the strong wind blowing in autumn night, and his sharp nose, which were already red as a strawberry. Sonny smiled at him and Chad gave her a surprised look.

" what… " Chad asked, and Sonny panted as she grabbed onto his arms.

" Well… I decided to go back to the studio than eating. " Sonny smiled, and Chad smiled back. " I forgot that I'm on a diet. "

Chad chuckled a bit, and pushed his hands in his jean pockets. He was obviously cold with his cheeks, nose, and eyes red, and bare arms filled with goose bumps. Sonny watched him, and was about to take off his jacket from her.

" No… Don't take it off. " Chad said, " That's the best thing that I can do for you now. " He smiled, and Sonny gave him a pitiful grin.

Sonny silently stopped, and Chad stopped his rapid footsteps too. He watched her as she looked down at the dark asphalt built strong and hard by constructors for people, but was dirtied up with cigarette butt, and many colors of gums that were dry on the hard ground.

She looked at him for a moment— who was looking at her, and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad stood there in shock for a minute, but then he locked her in his arms too.

" guys are such assholes," Sonny silently said, " Aren't they? "

" They are Sonny. " Chad buried his face in her small shoulders, " Especially my typed ones who are stuck up, and obnoxious. " they both laughed.

It was such a long time that Chad, and Sonny have hugged. This hug wasn't a relationship hug, but it was sure comfortable. Chad and Sonny hugged for a long time, missing the times and remembering the time they had with each other, which always started with a big bear hug. Chad and Sonny both had smiles hanging around their lips, thinking how great it was to go out with the person, but they both knew that they couldn't do that anymore. Chad frowned as he thought that if his stupid mistake of using Chaz on his dates and knowing nothing about her was the obstacle to the end of the relationship, he was going to know at least_ everything _about her.

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

Anthony took his cup of wine, and drank it all through one sip. The burning of the alcohol made him feel better inside. The alcohol was burning in his stomach like his heart. His heart was pounding rapidly as he thought of Sonny running towards Chad Dylan Cooper. _Did she still have feelings for him?_ He thought.

He nibbled onto his nails as he got anxious. The purple and red wine was the only thing that was with him. The bar was silent, bartender seemed to be not present at the moment, and the dim lights that filled up the place was making the bar much more quiet, and mysterious.

" fuck. " Anthony cursed, " What can I do now? "

" There isn't a way for everything. " a deep voice called out from no where, and a young tall bartender in a black vest was cleaning the crystal clear cups that already looked fine. He looked very quiet, and gentle. " especially swearing doesn't do anything. "

" what? " Anthony asked, and the bartender just smiled calm and vaguely.

" If you want someone, you have to show it to them. " Bartender kept looking at the clear cup dyed light red and purple because of the lights. " no human would fall in for you if you disappoint them. " bartender added, " why don't you think slowly about the person you love? "

Anthony thought about Sonny's bright smiles. He smiled as he thought, and remembering his memories of her, and him. They were great friends in grade 6. Sonny and Anthony always use to hang around with each other playing many games. His heart pounded faster and faster as he thought of the cute, and petit girl taller than her 5 years a go, just reaching his chest now. The stunning brown eyes that looked at him warmed his heart, and the cherry looking lips that always froze him while it moved and spoke.

That night, Anthony silently drank his wine, and tipped the bartender. The bartender just refused to have the tip, and watched Anthony as he walked out towards the studio.

That night was the night when Anthony J. Walker became crazy about Sonny Munroe, and found out that he just didn't do that because of eager, and because of Chad. He did that because he loved her.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Chad walked me into the dressing room, and we sat down on our sofa. I just looked at him, and he just looked at me. We both starred at each other for a moment, and I realized that I was still wearing his leather jacket. I smiled a bit, and took the jacket off.

Sonny still did have feelings for Chad, but very crushed, and was about to fade away like the wind. Her heart always pounded a bit faster than before even after the break up. Sonny tried to get over the obnoxious asshole, but the heart couldn't stop. She felt as if sitting face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper again was a dream, and she'll be waking up in a few seconds.

" this… is really… " Chad spoke in a fluttered voice, " …different. "

" Yeah…? Yeah…. It sure is. " Sonny smiled in an awkward way. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moment, and the atmosphere was relaxed, and quiet. It was sure a perfect timing for them to have their first kiss – so their faces got closer as Chad got closer to him with leaving a tiny space between lips to lips, Chad quickly pulled back.

" damn…. I'm _so _sorry. " Chad apologized, " It was because of the atmosphere…and all that. I got away with the flow. I'm really Sorry Sonny. "

Sonny smiled awkwardly, but she was disappointed inside. She kind of wanted the kiss to happen, since she was curious how the kiss with the greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper would feel like since the day they have went out. But, Sonny knew she would regret after the kiss because her heart was torn into pieces of shock, anger, and betrayal.

" No. It's alright. Not a problem at all. " Sonny smiled, " It's pretty late, and I think you should go to sleep since you suffered the cold tonight. " Chad chuckled.

" Okay. It's only because it's late. " Chad pointed out walking towards the door. " not because I'm sick or anything. Make sure you know that. "

" okay Chad. " Sonny laughed, " Don't worry, and just go to sleep. " Sonny followed him until the front of the door, and as he was about to leave, Sonny hugged the blonde boy once more.

" thanks for everything today Chad. " Sonny thanked, " you were a big help. "

Chad's lips formed a petit smile. Second hug today. " No problem Sonny. " and then he added, " Anytime. "

And somebody opened the door, with heavy breathing. Catching Sonny and Chad having a moment. Anthony and the hugs stopped for a long pause.

" Anthony…. " Sonny said in a quiet low voice.


	11. chapter ten

As if the curse has been broken, the boy stutters, and mumbles. His eyes dimly shaking back and fourth with mixed emotions, he cautiously walks back, not observing what's behind, and feels that there was nothing behind the last step he was going to take. The night's clear water dropping down to a big body of water nonstop made his voice smaller, and smaller as he spoke. No one could listen to him. The murderer ignored his words, smiled viciously and reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a shining blade narrowed right at the boy. Death was slowly coming at him – it always followed him like a shadow, and knocked on his doorway. He had no choice, but to open the door. He was losing balance and power because all of his body parts broken and ripped into pieces because of a stupid emotion called fear, frustration, and anxious. The boy dropped his one last tear down his cheeks, looked up at the beautiful night sky with a full moon that was shining the night brightly. The wind hit his blonde hair, and his pale cheeks. The boy took a step back and he headed down to the ground rapidly – when the murderer blinked for a second, He was gone. The murderer was shocked for a second because of the boy's choice, but he smiled viciously, looking down the cliff to see if the boy was completely gone. He putted his shining blade back in his pockets, feeling the disappointment of not killing the boy.

" cut ! good job guys, that was nice. " The director stopped the shooting, and everybody in the set got loud again. They were shooting Mackenzie Falls Halloween Special. When the director yelled _cut_, bunch of stylists rapidly went to Chad, and wiped all the water on his wet body. They were certain that he was going to catch a cold.

Yesterday was nightmare. Anthony's sudden entrance to the door when him and Sonny were hugging was pretty a shock for all 3 of them. For that moment, Chad could see that his calm green eyes were filled with fury, and jealousy. Chad smiled evil, thinking about last night. _In your face, Walker_. He thought.

" Chad. You seem like you're happy today, " Director putted his hands on Chad's strong shoulders, " doing good? "

Smile spread on Chad's lips and replied, " yeah. "

" yeah. It's better for us if you're happy. " Director smiled, " did you see the Tween Weekly today? Your girlfriend was in the cover. "

Chad had no idea, and just looked at the magazine that the director has given him. A picture of beauty, and Anthony. Chad was okay until he read the bottom;

[SONNY MUNROE, AND HER NEW BOYFRIEND OUT ON A DATE.]

Chad got surprised at the headline. The director smiled and said, " Anthony. I never expected them to go out, but they sure make a good couple. "

" No. they don't sir. " Chad gave a restraint smile at the director. The director silently shut his mouth.

" well, okay then. " Director said, " you can take a break now. " Director headed out of Chad's sight with a loud call; " Let's go with the next scene! "

Chad stared at the magazine for a few more minutes, and felt the jealousy, and how the article was so fake. It said about how they had a great time at the restaurant with a big romance, when it was all hatred, and my victory over Anthony.

" Nah. " Walker's voice transmitted to Chad who was looking through the magazine. " they're still struggling. " Chad shot him a sharp narrow look at Anthony who was talking on his phone, and sighed with a pitiful smile.

" It's my victory for that article. " Anthony's eyes were calm again than yesterday. He even had a peaceful smile hanging on his lips too. Chad overheard of what kind of conversation he was having. " Don't worry. This isn't over yet. " then added, " She's in love with me anyways. "

_what? love? Is that what he just said?_ Chad thought,

" unfortunately, that fly is all over me. " Anthony smiled viciously like the murder in his Halloween special; Chad got a freaky feeling all over his body by his smile. " it's getting annoying day by day, but thinking about our first night… it's exciting. "

_Fly_? _First night_? Was he thinking about having_ sex_ with her?

" are you kidding me? She's a slut. " Anthony laughed to the phone.

Chad got furious about Anthony as he heard his words. That innocent and calm looking guy was a fucked up jerk after all, like James Conroy. He thought Sonny as only a fly, and wanting to have sex with her.

" I mean, come on. She has a body. " Anthony claimed, " She's hot. "

Chad angrily walked down the hallway to him, and grabbed onto his shirt and growled, " You fucking player. "

" What the hell? That gave me a surprise Cooper. " Anthony's phone slipped and closed, " you're not her boyfriend anymore. "

" Doesn't matter if I'm her boyfriend or not. " Chad said viciously, " you're not going to touch her a bit. "


	12. chapter eleven

The actual thoughts of Anthony made me sick. He was thinking to have sex for fun with the beauty. Of course I've wanted her before, but it was until _she _wanted me to. Sonny was my sonshine. Her smiles made everything all sunny, and bright. At first, I thought she was just a cast of chuckle city who will come and go, but that wasn't it. As I got to see her, and fought with her, she became more than a frenemy. She was more than that. I had to admit soon. She was amazing.

When I asked her out by misunderstanding her story of Mackenzie and Chloe's relationship, her answer shocked me. I thought she'll dump me right there, but when she said "yes" a chime of bells went off my head like in movies and cartoon shows that I've watched when I was a child.

" Don't you dare touch her one bit. " Chad snared, Anthony smiled a bit at his words and laughed in Chad's face.

" Keep on dreaming man. She's not yours anyways. " Anthony chuckled, and hit Chad's hands off of him. " She's mine, and always will be. "

He was a copy of James Conroy. Though, ten times worse. He wanted fame for dating Sonny, it was obvious now. Fuck the excuse of him liking her since grade 6. it mattered no more now.

" how do you think she'll react when I tell her this? " I snared, and he just smiled. Peacefully like if nothing is going to happen, and replied,

" you really think she'll believe _you_? " Anthony answered, " you've lost trust in her. There is no way that she'll believe you now.

I stared at him. He was true about that one. I've already lost the trust from her by using Chaz. I shouldn't have done that for many reasons now. That was the biggest obstacle that was blocking me from Sonny. I gave him the middle finger, and walked out of the studio to the dressing room.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

This was bad. _Really_ bad. Sure, it was all Anthony's fault before for going and drooling around that girl named Jenna or something, but him catching me hugging Chad wasn't so pretty either. He walked out right of the dressing room after the moment with a disappointed face, and that made me anxious for the whole night. I even called myself stupid bitch during the night, and almost ripped my head off. I felt so sorry for Anthony, and felt like a cheater. I shouldn't have hugged Chad because I was thanking him. I could've at least shook hands with him. Not _hug_.

Though, I am still mad at him for what he did in the restaurant. I was his date, not her. At least he could've introduced me to her and that could've made everything much better. Better than the situation I was in now. I sighed deeply, and looked at my painted nails shining by reflecting the electric light.

3 knocks continued on the door, and I automatically knew it was Chad. He always knocked very brightly 3 times. I silently laughed about how much I know about CDC. I guess that's how much I've learned about him for a few weeks even though some of them were Chaz.

I opened the door, and there he was. Standing slanted, with his perfect blonde hair combed, and clean. But, his face had madness hanging around. I slightly smiled at him, and he smiled at me back.

" what's up Chad? " Sonny asked, and Chad barged in to the dressing room madly.

" Sonny. Do you like, Anthony? " Chad asked, and sat down on one of her comfy sofas; Sonny cocked an eyebrow at his attitude and his question, and sat next to him.

" Uhhhh… " Sonny thought, " sure. Why not? I've had a crush on him before, and I still do. " Sonny smiled, and Chad frowned. Sonny had completely no idea why Chad was acting so weird this time. Was it about last night?

" Sonny. " Chad looked into Sonny's eyes, and silently whispered, " You can't date Anthony anymore. "

Sonny got kind of surprised from the word coming from her ex. Chad now had no rights to tell her to break up with a person or not, so she kind of got pissed, but tried to stay relaxed, and calm.

" And, why should I do that? " Sonny asked, and Chad sighed as if he knew this would come.

" …You won't believe me, so please. Don't date that bastard. Please. " Chad begged with looking at Sonny with a pitiful eye.

" Excuse me? " Sonny scoffed, " _Bastard_? Who are you calling a bastard? " Sonny ticked off and raised both of her eyebrows to show that it was unbelievable.

" Sonny. Really. I'm serious. He is a bastard. " Chad spoke.

" Don't you realize that you're the bastard here? " Sonny asked angrily, " Let's see what your reason is. "

" …. " Chad hesitated, " Okay. Fine. He wants you. He wants to have sex with you. For fun. "

Sonny scoffed again, " Wow Chad Dylan Cooper. " Sonny said, " I knew you were low, but not this much. "

" See? You won't believe me! " Chad raised his voice a bit.

" Chad, of course I won't believe you! " Sonny shouted, " You literally crushed me with Chaz! And you expect me to believe _you_? "

Chad shut his mouth tight with anger.

" Chad. You're unbelievable. " Sonny calmed a bit down, " Now you're lying about Anthony? "

" I'm not lying Sonny. " Chad spoke silently, " I'm serious. "

" Chad. It doesn't matter how many times you say about Anthony, I won't believe you. " Sonny ended the conversation, " I'm having a headache. Sorry to speak to you like this, but I think you'll have to go. "

Chad got up as Sonny spoke, and headed out towards the door His shoulders were down, and miserable. Sonny looked at his back with slight anger, and tiredness.

As Chad was heading out, he looked back at Sonny for a second, and opened his mouth.

" No matter how many times I lied, and used Chaz, " Chad said, " This time, I'm not lying Sonny. Please believe me. You don't have to believe me on any other stuff, but please believe me on this. "

" why? " Sonny asked,

" I don't want you to get hurt. " Chad spoke with a pitiful eye, begging her to believe him. Sonny sighed, and gently, and sarcastically pushed him out of the door, and closed the wooden door tight.


	13. chapter twelve

CDC walked out of Sonny's dressing room, walked down the hallway, and out to a bar close to Condor Studio. Someone can see him here, and paparazzi were always targeting someone to come out. and tonight, they were flashing their cameras at the blonde hair Chad Dylan Cooper, silent, and hopeless. Not even giving a glance at the paparazzi.

Chad got in the bar, wanting something that will make him pass out, and which made sure that Chad will not think about the situation right now. High alcohol was what he wanted. Chad wasn't good with alcohol, so most of the drinks would work, but Chad wanted something that if he takes a sip, he'll be down.

So the young and tall bartender gave him a cup of alcohol for him to drink, clear, but blood red because of the light that was spreading in the bar. The smell was cocky, and filled with alcohol. The bartender gave him a cup, and continued cleaning the wine cups with a white cloth.

" What can I do now? " Chad asked, taking a sip and making a face because of the spice. " I don't know what to do. She won't believe me. "

" …She'll believe you, if you try hard, and prove that you're right." Bartender silently spoke,

" but, that means she'll have to give up her— " Chad stopped, " I can't even imagine it man. It's too painful, and disgusting. "

" People recognizes and realizes stuff from experiences Chad. " Bartender said, " humans learn from their experiences. "

" but I can't let her just have…. " Chad took another sip of the drink, and made a face. His view was getting dizzy, and blurry. " she's the one _I_ want for me. " Chad's blue eyes started to get welled up with tears. " why did I even made the situation like this? "

A clear crystal of tear ran down his pale cheek. Nothing was right. If he hasn't used Chaz in his dates, if he hadn't lied in the first time and told the truth, maybe Sonny would have loved him more. The moment when he decided to use Chaz on his dates, everything was turned to a wrong side that he couldn't turn back. Chad didn't know what love meant. He didn't know how a crushed heart felt like. But this time, he knew exactly. His heart was tearing into pieces as the tears ran down, torn, and depressed because the one he loved wasn't believing him and she was about to get hurt mentally, and by feelings too. His chest was pumping blood faster, but painfully. As if he was dying, he couldn't breathe.

The moonlight dimmed into the bar by the window side. Every night he went to sleep, he use to think how it will feel if he doesn't have Sonny. He won't light brightly. Exactly how the moon won't be able to reflect the sunlight and shine itself. He won't be able to shine without his sonshine.

Chad buried his face in his arms, and closed his eyes for the dark. Nothing could be heard, and nothing could be seen. Only the pitch darkness welcoming and comforting Chad by his side—the sleep was vaguely erupting him, spreading Chad's whole body into relaxation. But, his heart wasn't relaxed, nor his feelings. It was ravel.

That night, he had a nightmare. Sonny was torn into pieces, heartbroken, and depressed. Her gorgeous body was covered in thin cloth, and tears were falling down like a waterfall. She was broken by him. She was begging Chad to help—then she blacked out with a shine of the morning sunshine. He woke up with sweat hanging on his forehead. some myth say that you dream 30 seconds before you wake up—but to Chad, that felt like 30 hours, just standing there watching Sonny torn into pieces with only a cloth covering her body.

* * *

Chad laid there opened eyes, with his long legs folded and his messy hair grasped and raveled in his thin and long fingers. No emotion in his opened eyes, blue- but seems like gray. The comfortable cotton pillow felt like a hard rock, and the winter was colder- either it was because his heart was cold and anxious, or the blanket was lied on the floor.

He got up, walked into the washroom. Dizziness was roaming in his head. Chad leaned against the washroom door. He was going to throw up. He didn't regret for drinking the high alcohol drink last night. It worked perfectly for one point; He doesn't remember how he came into his room._ Probably the bartender_, he thought.

Something rushed up his throat. He covered his mouth, and quickly rushed to the toilet, and leaned his head down, grabbing the sides of the toilet. He closed his eyes – and the rush came through. He coughed, and flushed the toilet.

Chad didn't care about what time it was, and went into the shower for quite a long time and came back out, got dressed, and headed out to the studio. When he got into the studio, he wasn't the messy haired blonde anymore. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. Tween star. The main role of Mackenzie Falls. He was the Hollywood actor. He smiled gently at the people looking at him. He walked into the cafeteria for a cup of water, and saw Sonny with Anthony smiling at each other, lovely as if they're actually in love. Chad's heart thud down, but he tried to act relaxed, and walked up to the lady who was working in the cafeteria.

" can you give me a cup of water, please? " Chad asked, and the lady nodded with a blush, and disappeared into the kitchen beside the rack that they put decorations on.

Chad leaned his back onto the counter, and faced Sonny and Anthony. Laughing. Sonny was still gorgeous today. He can see that she trimmed it. It was shorter.

And he could see Anthony's fake smile towards Sonny. Everything that he did seemed fake now. Maybe that laugh was real, but to Chad, it was fake. Just wanting another step of Sonny. Chad sighed deeply, and soon, the lady came back with a cup of water in her hands.

" here you go Chad, " the lady blushed, and Chad smiled and grabbed the cup that lady was handing out to him. Guess their fingers touched a bit, the lady's face was red, and she was screaming silently inside her overwhelmed breath.

When Chad turned around, Sonny and Anthony's face were getting close, _that…can't be…_ Chad thought, then, slowly, and gently, their lips met in the right place—everyone stared with a smile, but Chad. The anger became worse, and my heart was tearing into pieces again.

The lips Chad never touched are planted on some asshole jerk's. The lips that Chad never kissed were kissing someone else's. Someone else who wants to have fame for being with Sonny. Who wants to ruin her, and hurt her into pieces.

" what a cute couple… " the lady spoke, I turned around and glanced at her. She made a surprised face and went back to work. I stood there looking at them kissing with a full cup of water slowly spilling down my hands.

" no. " Chad whispered to himself, " They're not a cute couple. "

Sonny and Anthony's lips separated apart from that long kiss, and Anthony spotted Chad looking at them kissing with a blank face—then Anthony smiled and winked.


	14. chapter thirteen

**SONNY'S POV**

My first kiss with Anthony was great. Smoothly and carefully planted on each others, and gently moved our lips back and fourth. After the lock of sweet kiss, I smiled, and thought; _he's the one_. Then I remembered, I never kissed Chad before, even though I have went out with him for months. For knowing Anthony for few days—we were already kissing.

We slowly walked out of the cafeteria, realizing that everyone was watching. Their eyes followed until we went out, when I turned back, I saw a familiar blonde hair, nicely combed, and clean, and sparkling blue eyes, seemed to hopelessly looking at me. It was Chad. I gave a confused face- he was somewhat gorgeous today. He reminded me of his Mackenzie Falls poster, but more depressing—and more beautiful.

Anthony's hands slowly wrapped around on my waist. I looked at him with a smile, and leaned on his shoulders that I barely touched with my head. His face came closer to mine, and we pecked on each other's lips, and smiled.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

They walked out, and everyone's eyes followed. When they disappeared, they just went back to what they were doing. Some were gossiping, some were eating, and some were discussing about their show. But, Chad stood there with his water spilling down his pale and hands. Chad didn't realize until someone just stared at my hand. He looked down, and realized that water was dripping, so he quickly putted the cup on the counter.

" I'm so…sorry. " I apologized to the lady, and lady just smiled with a blush, and nodded as if it's fine.

Chad walked out of the cafeteria to the set of Mackenzie Falls. It was time for him to film anyways, so he took steps through the wide hallway not noticing a single thing around him. His legs were heading towards the right direction, but in his brain, only thing he could think of was Sonny and Anthony's kiss.

" Okay, Chad Dylan Cooper to the stage please! " staff called out, and Chad putted the thick script on the table, and went to the stage. All set up as the Mackenzie Falls' set. Chad stood there, looking at Mackenzie's lover, Chloe.

Chloe was one of the prettiest girls that Chad has met. soft light brown hair, her beady brown eyes that stared into Mackenzie's eyes, and pinkish, reddish lips that were meant to be kissed by Mackenzie was sure beautiful, but not so far as Sonny Munroe. Chad would've liked Chloe in real life if it wasn't for Sonny. After Chad has met Sonny, everything became different. Pretty girls weren't pretty, and nice girls weren't nice as Sonny. To Chad, everything became Sonny. Sonnified—you could explain it.

" Mackenzie! " Chloe shouted as the script has said, " I've worried sick about you! What happened? "

" Nothing, nothing Chloe. " Mackenzie murmured, " you don't worry about the falls, I'll take care of it. "

" No, but… what if the falls goes to Devon? " Chloe cried.

" Don't worry Sonny. " Chad said, " I'll protect you, whatever happens to you, or the falls. "

Awkward silence filled the stage, and the director yelled cut. Chad's face was blank about why the director called cut, staffs were chuckling and whispering to each other, and Chloe had a playful smile on her face.

" again? " Chloe sighed sarcastically, " are you serious Chad? "

" what? " Chad asked with a blank face, " what did I do? Why did he call cut? "

" you said '_Sonny_' again. " Chloe raised an eyebrow, and her eyes became wild.

" no I didn't. I said Chloe. " Chad protested.

" no…. you said Sonny. I heard it, and everyone else heard it. " Chloe chuckled.

The filming began again, and Chad said the right words this time, and everyone was satisfied. Chad walked out of the stage, sat on his chair, waiting for his turn to film again, and read the script. As the script was near to the end, Chad had an anxious feeling, with all the images of the kiss replaying back to him. Something wasn't satisfying Chad's minds, anxious feelings slowly erupted Chad's minds, _what if_… he thought.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

The afternoon light was amazing; I was having the time of my life with Anthony beside me. We've been shopping, eating, and doing a normal date but with paparazzi following us around taking pictures, and people looking at us hooting, and smiling when we kissed.

" Where should we go next? " Sonny asked, sitting down with a deep comfortable sigh,

" where do you want to go next? " Anthony replied back sarcastically.

" I don't know…. You choose, since I've been choosing all now. " Sonny smiled,

Anthony thought for a minute, thinking where they should go, and had an idea. He smiled brightly, and held onto Sonny's hands tight, and started leading her to his car.

" where are we going? " Sonny asked, with her arms stretched out onto Anthony's hand.

" Your dressing room, " Anthony smiled as he lead Sonny inside his car.

" my dressing room? For what? " Sonny asked,

" To see it. I haven't got any chance to see it. " Anthony got in the driver's seat, and drove away to Condor Studio.

* * *

**_Condor Studio_**

" do you actually want to see it? " Sonny asked as she held the doorknob in one hand.

" of course I do, it's my girlfriend's dressing room. " Anthony smiled.

Sonny smiled with a blush, and opened the door that was blocking the boring hallway to a wide, colorful dressing room. Anthony followed as Sonny went in, and Anthony looked around the funky room that was filled with color, unlike the gray and yellow hallway.

" Wow. " Anthony looked around, " you really have a great dressing room. "

" yeah. It was Tawni's before, " Sonny said,

" …Is…Tawni here? " Anthony asked as he touched the pink sofa,

" No. She went home to see her family, " Sonny replied, " She won't be back until tomorrow I think. "

Anthony smiled, closed the door, and locked it. Then, he came back and suddenly hugged Sonny by her waist softly, Sonny was surprised, but hugged him back comfortably. Anthony's lips slowly came into Sonny's and they shared a kiss. As they kissed, Anthony's hands started to go under her shirt and upwards fast, touching her bra strap gently. Sonny got scared at Anthony's act, and tried to pull away, until Chad's stupid message came through her mind;

" _Okay. Fine. He wants you. He wants to have sex with you. For fun. _"

Anthony pulled Sonny's shirt up, leaving her only in a bra, and putted his lips on her neck, making marks as he went down; down her neck, to her collarbone, and her chest. He touched her around her waist, and buried his lips on her fine, and thin stomach. Sonny tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

" Stop Anthony! " Sonny shouted, " What are you doing? "

Anthony smiled, and kissed her once more, as he fell her down to the pink sofa with her legs hanging down on the armrest, Anthony got on top of her, kissing her passionately. Sonny tried to push him down, which failed.

" I love you Sonny. " Anthony touched her fine breasts, which were cupped in her bras.

" Stop! Anthony! " Sonny had tears on her eyes, " I don't want this! Anthony! "

Anthony kissed Sonny's lips for her to be quiet. He was out of his minds.

" You're beautiful. " Anthony smiled, and kissed her on her cheeks that were wet with tears, and unclasped her bra as his hands fell down on her back, and her fine breasts were showing as the bra fell down to the ground hopelessly.

" Please…Anthony… " Sonny begged, and covered her upper area. " Not this… Please…. "

Anthony ignored Sonny's tears, and started undoing her jeans. Sonny got frightened, and held onto her jeans tight, but he didn't care, and unbuttoned the jeans, lowered the zipper, and pulled it down hard as he can as the jean fell out of Sonny's hands.

" No…No…Anthony…Please… " Sonny cried, " Not…Not…. "

And there she was, with her round, and fine bare breasts showing and her underwear, but crying. Anthony was wild, and hugged her as he unclasped her bra, until his pocket rang a cheerful melody.

" Shit. " Anthony cursed as he saw who it was, and answered his phone, " Hello? "

Anthony cursed with only his mouth, and quickly left the room with Sonny in the position. She bawled hard, and falls of tears ran down her cheeks. She hopelessly got the blanket that were fallen down on the ground, and covered her self. She had no energy to get her clothes back on. The tears fell nonstop.

She was hurt, again. Her heart was torn into pieces, and the faith, and the thoughts of Anthony crushed and faded away. Anthony wasn't a guy that she expected he was. Sonny thought Anthony was better than Chad, but there was no one, that could be worse than Anthony to her. She cried, and cried more. She tried to stop the tears, but that was not working.


	15. chapter fourteen

**CHAD'S POV**

Chad tapped the armrest rapidly.

He was anxious. He was worried. The sound of the tapping became louder and louder in his ears. Nothing was to be heard, and he had tragic images inside his head. He leaned back to his chair, still tapping, with the script on top of his head.

He thought for a few seconds…few more…and a bit more. The tapping began to slow down, and he opened his eyes, threw his script on the floor, and barged out of the set.

Few people watched surprisingly as he barged out, nobody could call his name, or grab him. It was middle of a shooting, and they all had a role in the set. But, if they could, they will, because his shooting will begin in few minutes.

He opened the tight shut door that bordered the studio hallway and the set and ran out. The securities were quite surprised, and had no timing to grab him.

He ran fast as he could to the dressing room._ Star_…_star…yellow star… _was the entire thing that he could think of. Soon, he saw the big yellow star hanging brightly in the front to greet the visitors. His eyes got wild, and his hands aimed to the doorknob, twisted it, and charged in.

Chad looked around the dressing room. One thing that caught his eyes were beautiful, thin, but hopeless looking legs hanging down on the armrest of the pink sofa. His tragic images slowly began to erupt again, making him anxious.

" no… " Chad whispered under his breath. " no…. "

As he got closer, the sound of the love of his life sniffing became louder and louder. Silent, but depressing. Small, but big. Chad cautiously walked, slow, and vague.

He got in front of his love, crushed, torn, and damaged under a thin piece of cloth with only her underwear on, and her hands that were acting as a shield that were protecting her breasts from showing. He watched her look at him hopelessly, depressingly, begging for help. Chad closed his eyes slowly. Tried and tried hard not to think of what happened.

" no…" Chad whispered, " not…this…. "

" Chad…. "

Sonny's voice of his name, that always sounded sweet and sunny were depressing, and hopeless. Sobs and tears blending each other. Another hopeless tear fell down the dry tear tracks.

Chad fell down on his knees looking at the hopeless girl that was covered in only a thin piece of cloth. Slowly going down her long dark hair with his hands, then, he hugged her into his arms tightly not letting her go. Sonny buried her face in his chest, and started sobbing. His outfit was getting wet with tears, but he didn't care.

" It's alright Sonny. " Chad went through down her soft hair. " I'm here… don't worry. "

" what…what do I do? " Sonny sobbed, " Chad…please…Chad… "

" Don't worry Sonny…. " Chad whispered in her ears, " I'll protect you… no matter what. "

He gently calmed her down by going down her hair. She thought she was loved, but she was used for fun, for fame. Anthony obtained a page of Tween Weekly magazine, and he was done with her. The world now knew his face, and the world's girls knew his face. He was going to get many girls as he wants—and if he wants Sonny, he wasn't going to get her.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I opened my eyes, and felt the warm temperature planted on my head. Comfortable, quite strong, and thick texture was felt on my head. I knew it was Chad. It smelled like Chad, and the person felt like Chad. I smiled a bit, got out from his arms, and looked around the dressing room.

I looked down, and saw myself naked under a thin cloth. My face burned—and I covered my top, and reached out for my bra thrown on the ground, and wore it around my chest, and grabbed the shirt hanged on the armrest of the sofa, and quickly wore it.

Guess Sonny woke him up, Chad groaned and moved his position on the sofa, and opened his eyes. Sonny smiled as he looked at the girl, and he immediately hugged her tight in his arms.

" I'm… so… sorry… " Chad whispered. " I'll never let this happen again. "

" It's alright… I'm fine… aren't I? "

" Sonny… I know that you're hurt… "

Sonny's heart beat became faster, making a lot of noise. Something was tearing her heart apart, it was hurting. The memory rushed back to her mind, her eyes became teary again. Sonny was feeling the pain since she fell asleep, through her sleep, and until now. Her smiles were depressing, and her eyes were filled with horror, and fear.

" I'm…okay Chad… Don't worry. "

" I can see it…Sonny…. "

" Your eyes…your smile…they're not…_them_…now…. "

" …Chad…. "

" I'll bring them back Sonny… I'll bring them back to you…. "

Chad let go of her from his lock, rested his hands on her arms and slowly planted his lips on her forehead.


	16. chapter fifteen

**CHAD'S POV**

I completely forgot about the shooting after I found out, so few hours later, the staffs and securities from Mackenzie Falls had to look for me all over the studio.

I was scolded by the director, but he understood without questioning me. I was pretty touched of how much the director understood my situation even though I ran out during a film. I was remorse. I had a thought I ruined everything, which I possibly did because the filming is scheduled at certain times, and guess what? I'm the main role. I couldn't sleep that night with remorse, and anxiety filled in my head.

It was the morning after the horrible time that has happened to Sonny.

It was certainly a beautiful morning. No spots of dark clouds, or a sign of rain. I smiled as I saw the view outside the window. The fresh air cleared off my mind and I got ready to go eat breakfast, and to continue and finish my filming of Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

My head was aching. I had another nightmare—worse than the one I had before. I was getting tortured in a way I can't describe with words. Horrible? Terrifying? None of those words would explain my dream.

I didn't expect Anthony would do this to me. I remember he was a nice and kind person who knew how to respect others unlike the all of the boys out there. But I guess that myth where it says; all the boys are obnoxious is true after all.

I got up, and saw Tawni still sleeping in her hot pink pajamas that she bought during her fifteenth vacation, and her fancy blindfold that were laced with pink fur, and pink glitters all over it. I couldn't tell Tawni what happened between me and Anthony last night. It was just too hurtful for me to talk about it, so I'll let the time heal the pain, and tell her later.

" Sonny…you up…? " Tawni murmured, and took her blindfolds off. " I remember you were sleeping and crying when I got in last night…. What happened? "

Or I guess I'll have to tell her now.

" Well…you see… " Sonny sat beside Tawni. " I guess I've been played around. "

" by who? Anthony? " Tawni gasped, " what are you saying? He's a nice guy! Isn't he?"

Sonny took a breath, " we…almost had sex last night. "

" _Explain_! "

" well, I didn't want it… it was him… he was undressing me… until he walked out after getting a call from Mr. Condor. "

Tawni cocked her eyebrows.

" psshh… I always knew that Walker guy was an asshole… " Tawni laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Cafeteria was filled with people looking tired barging in and butting in lines to get their breakfast first so they can head out and have some free time before filming. Filming usually started almost about in the afternoon, so it's good to get your breakfast first, and have some time to be free for a while whether that will be going to a spa, sleeping, or hanging out and stuff like that.

Tawni jumped and walked into the cafeteria in a pose of a ninja. Her arms widely open horizontally, and her palms wide out. Sonny walked in with her heels tapping on to the hard floor slowly. Tawni looked out for the Walker.

" Oh shit. " Tawni covered her mouth, " there_ it_ is. "

" Oh…Tawni… you don't have to call him an _it_. "

" but he _is_ an _it_! What kind of a human being would do something like that to the other person when the other person was so innocent, and kind? "

" but I don't think he deserves to be called an _it_. "

" True! "

" thank you. "

" we would call him, _nothing_! He doesn't deserve the word _it_. "

" I didn't mean it in _that_ way. "

" Or is nothing too long for him too? "

" Just let go. " Sonny sighed.

Sonny walked in, swallowed her fears down her esophagus. But the fear was returning back to her brain. Last night's memories were unforgettable. She has never been treated that way before. It was worse than what she have seen in movies; more fearful, and horrifying. She would never be able to act in that position. It would just be another live nightmare.

Anthony's calm green eyes seemed like a devil's eye now.

" Good morning Sonny. "

Anthony's peppy greets were fake.

" And Good morning to you too, Tawni. How are you doing? "

Anthony's manners were fake.

" Hi…_it_."

" _It_? How come I'm not an _Anthony _anymore? "

Anthony's smiles were fake.

" because you don't_ deserve_ to be one. "

" what are you saying? Too hungry? "

Anthony's sarcasm was fake.

" Too hungry? Are you kidding me? Too dumbfounded. "

" dumbfounded? For what? "

" …you're a _bastard _aren't you? "

" umm… excuse me? "

Anthony's calm green eyes were fake.

" Anyways. You guys should grab a breakfast first. The line's getting longer. "

" Lets go Sonny. "

" No… wait. Can I speak to Sonny for a sec? "

" what the hell are you saying? Ignore him. Lets go. " Tawni grabbed onto Sonny's arm.

" No. but it's kind of urgent. " Anthony grabbed another.

" Sonny. "

" …Tawni. I'll be right back. "

" are you serious? What if… "

" I'll be alright. Right? " Sonny glanced at Anthony's devilish green eyes.

" Right. "

Then they walked out of the cafeteria.


	17. chapter sixteen

Anthony was still grabbing onto Sonny's arms. Tight.

They walked into an empty hallway. Anthony looked around to see if anyone's passing by, then suddenly as if he was sure that no one was around, he pushed Sonny against the wall.

" you_ told _her Sonny? " Anthony's voice was calm like the devil's silent whisper.

" Yeah…yeah…I,I did. " Sonny's voice was filled with fear.

" why did you tell her? "

" why can't I? "

" We didn't even have it. You remember that right? "

" you undressed me. Anthony. You_ took_ my clothes _off_. Doesn't that explain everything? "

" No. It does not Sonny. I didn't do anything to you_ but_ taking your clothes off. "

" Are you out of your mind? "

" No. I am perfectly fine. "

" Then what's the problem with you? "

" Sonny. Let me tell you something. " Anthony's voice became deep and dark. " You. Are not going to spread what happened last night. "

" What if I do? Are you going to rape me again? "

Anthony chuckled, "If I have to. "

The deadly chills spread all over Sonny's body as Anthony spoke his cold and devilish words.

" Shut the hell up. "

Long arms reached Sonny's hands, and pulled her out from the devil's shadow.

" …Chad…? "

" you are not going to touch her one bit. "

" who are you to talk Cooper? "

" I'm her boyfriend. "

Anthony laughed, "Prince Charming on a white horse here to rescue your princess out? "

" I don't care whatever you say to me- but you're not touching Sonny. "

" what if I do? "

" I'll do this. " A swing of fist charged into Anthony's cheeks, and he fell on the ground.

Anthony's voice filled with anger- " I will fucking kill- "

Then as he was about to get up, Chad slammed his foot on Anthony's arm, and he got back down on the ground, and grabbed onto his arm with a moan of pain.

" Lets go. " Chad grabbed Sonny's arms,

" Chad… wait! "

And then they head towards the door that led to the freedom.

* * *

Chad and Sonny got out of the studio, and deeply breathed the fresh air. It was polluted with cigarettes and fumes from factories, but it was better than the old studio—the oxygen was spammed with sprays of designer perfume, cologne, make-up and sometimes the cocky and breathtaking smell of burning tobacco.

" Isn't it great? " Chad smiled,

" what is? " Sonny asked, stretching her arms towards the sky,

" the oxygen. "

" …Oh! Yeah. Yeah. Of course. "

" I mean, inside there is…not fresh. " Chad chuckled quietly.

" Yeah… I guess not. "

" and if we come out here… it's a total different world, you know? "

" what do you mean? "

" everything, isn't script-based, or fantasy created by writers. " Chad smiled, looking back at the studio, " –if it was a script… it would be written by all of us. It's…It's reality. "

" Yeah…. " Sonny agreed, looking deeply into his eyes; Shade of gorgeous light blue, with a small black round pupil in the center of it, which seduced people into his eyes. The depressing, and dark looking eyes were sparkling beautifully this time—whether it was because of the bright sunshine, or it was natural that way.

Sonny saw the gorgeous blonde hair that slightly danced to the tune of the light breeze as her eyes followed upwards. She remembered he always use to fuss about how he doesn't have a conditioner when he takes a bath. It seemed he didn't have it last night either, since his hair looks better than when he puts conditioner on.

Chad turned back to her, with a benign smile that comforted her from top to bottom. His lips were naturally pinkish red, which made the other person feel peaceful, and seduced. His skin was pale, clean, and soft looking as it is, whether it was summer or winter. He always took good care of it.

" we won't know … " Chad hesitated for a moment, grabbed onto Sonny's hands, and pulled her forward, with a happy smile across his face, " we won't know… what's going to happen. "


End file.
